


Ivy

by SuuriSakara



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuuriSakara/pseuds/SuuriSakara
Summary: “If you’ve ever been interested in anything I’ve had to say, you certainly have a funny way of showing it.” I mused, thinking back to all the times I’d been called things like ‘dork’, ‘nerd’, ‘egghead’, and so on.“Yeah, yeah. I’m an asshole.” He sighed, slurping the last dregs of beer before launching the can into the garbage bin in the corner of the lab. “But, like, deep down, y’know I *do* love you, right?”---Drunk words are sober thoughts, as they say, and apparently Casey has something on his mind.Set to "Ivy" by Frank Ocean.





	Ivy

_I thought that I was dreaming, when you said you loved me._

_The start of nothing, I had no chance to prepare, I couldn’t see you coming._

 

“Excuse me?”

Maybe it was the long night of patrolling and fighting off Purple Dragons, the extra fatigue adding to the debt of sleep I’d already accrued. Alternatively, it might have been an early sign of a concussion, from being kicked in the chest by one of those ruffian goons and getting sent shell-first into a brick wall. Either way, I must have been hallucinating.

“You heard me.” Casey gave a trademark sly grin, flashing his missing teeth. “Said I love you, D. Outta all you guys, you’re the one who, like, really _cares_ and shit, y’know?”

Cheap can of beer in hand, he leaned in the doorway to my lab, casting a tender gaze my way as I sewed up the burst seams of his blocker glove. When he’d cast it to the floor of the living room earlier in the evening while shedding his combat attire, the bloodstained array of nails jutting from its leather had caught my eye. My concern was more for my family’s well-being that that of Casey’s gear; in the home of mutants who spent their entire lives barefoot, contaminated spikes of metal was simply a problem waiting to happen.

While sterilizing the worn leather and iron top-to-bottom with isopropyl, I noticed the blocker was dangerously close to falling apart. My role as the house’s de facto “Mister Fix-It” wasn’t solely confined to technology; whenever my brothers tore a mask or pulled the threads of their belts, somehow the mending was always left to me. My thoughts on Casey may have been…ambivalent, at best, but seeing as he’d basically become a member of the team in the past few months, I felt obligated to extend my handyman duties to his gear as well. After all, if even the rustiest, most unorthodox element of a machine isn’t working properly, the whole unit is doomed to catastrophic failure.

 

_The start of nothing new, I could hate you now._

_It’s quite alright to hate me now._

 

“No, I believe what I heard was the alcohol talking.” I grumbled, turning back to my needle and thread even as he crossed the threshold and paced toward me. “Why don’t you go proclaim your feelings to Raph?”

“Dude’s passed out.” He chuckled, swirling the last sips’ worth around in his can. “If being a mutant makes you guys super strong and fast and shit, why’s he got a liver like a little princess?”

“I could explain the nuances of how reptilian ethanol dehydrogenase metabolizes differently than that of humans.” I muttered, not bothering to look over my shoulder as he hoisted himself up onto the lab bench behind me. “But something tells me it’d be a waste of breath.”

“C’mon, Donnie.” He whined. “Just ‘cause half the shit you say goes way over my head, doesn’t mean I’m not interested.”

“If you’ve ever been interested in anything I’ve had to say, you certainly have a funny way of showing it.” I mused, thinking back to all the times I’d been called things like ‘dork’, ‘nerd’, ‘egghead’, and so on.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m an asshole.” He sighed, slurping the last dregs of beer before launching the can into the garbage bin in the corner of the lab. “But, like, deep down, y’know I _do_ love you, right?”

Why did he have to keep saying it like that? It wasn’t one of those casual, platonic ‘I love ya’s Raph would give, alongside a noogie, while the two of us were tuning up his motorcycle. It _definitely_ wasn’t one of the giddy, exuberant ‘I love you!’s from Mikey, after repairing whatever toy or video game he’d broken. No, there was something else hidden between those words, a taste of subtext straddling the line between sinister and…romantic?

“Are you seriously drunk enough that you’re mistaking me for April?” I shot back snidely, knowing it was the verbal equivalent of a gut punch to the one other person on the planet who was head over heels for the same girl as me.

“Now _you’re_ the asshole, D.” He dramatically clutched at his heart, springing up from the bench and landing with a wobble before padding over to my side. “C’mon, we both know she ain’t lookin’ for anyone right now. I’m allowed to have eyes for someone else if I want.”

“Hmm.” I brushed him off, still focusing on the stitching job on the table before me.

His nonchalance about April got under my skin, but he did have a point. It wasn’t like either of us could _force_ her to notice us, so until that day came, our little competition for her attention was locked in a stalemate. Hearing that Casey had accepted the same fate was strangely…touching?

 

_When we both know that, deep down,_

_The feeling still, deep down, it’s good._

 

“You’re allowed to look for someone else too, y’know.” He slurred, draping an arm around my shoulder.

Not expecting the sudden contact, my posture stiffened in a heartbeat, leaving my spine tensed like a drawn bow. I caught a whiff of his breath as it crossed my face, hot and smelling of iron, bubblegum, and alcohol. My first reflex was to shove him away and grimace, but I suppressed it as a sensation on the back of my neck reminded me of some elementary biology: humans were warm-blooded. Casey, in particular, felt like a radiator, heart still pumping liquid heat after the adrenaline rush of our patrol, and the touch of his bare skin against mine just felt so…soothing? Another reflex, more basal and instinctual, told me to lean into the source of warmth beside me, but as the two warred, I remained perfectly still.

“And where do you suggest I start looking?” I mumbled, trying my hardest to keep my voice from wavering. “You’ve found some female mutant turtles you haven’t told us about?”

“For a genius, you’re pretty dumb sometimes, y’know that?” He snickered, face pressing even closer toward my ear. “Who says they gotta be a turtle?”

“Basic anatomy.” I huffed.

“And who says they gotta be a chick?”

 

_In the halls of your hotel, arm around my shoulder so I could tell,_

_How much I meant to you, meant it sincere back then, we had time to kill back then._

 

At that, the lab went quiet enough that I could literally hear the needle drop from my hand. Not daring to turn my head, I shifted my gaze to his through suspicious, narrowed eyelids. This had to be some ruse, an elaborate prank designed to humiliate me. Mike or Raph were hiding just outside the door, possibly both of them, poised and waiting to burst in and laugh at the show of what appeared to be intimacy I was being led into. I’d expect nothing less of Casey.

“What are you getting out of this?” I practically whispered, hoping my speech didn’t reveal the subtle trembling that crept its way out of my core.

“Nothin’.” His voice was so husky, it basically registered as a growl. “Doin’ it ‘cause I wanna.”

At that, his free hand reached across my abdomen to grasp me by the waist, and his arm released its grip from my shoulder. In one slick move, he spun my chair around so his face was barely an inch away from mine. Before I could plan out exactly how to react, his lips closed the gap between us, planting square on mine.

 

_You ain’t a kid no more,_

_We’ll never be those kids again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my brief little ditty here!
> 
> I've decided to take requests on my Tumblr ( https://thefuuriofsuuri.tumblr.com/ ) and happened to receive my first one from a user by the name of tur-nerd-tle-girl. It was as simple as "write about Donnie", but it arrived while I was in the midst of reading a Casey/Don fic, and listening to ever-glorious music of my future husband, Frank Ocean. So, this just kind of...happened?
> 
> I hope she likes it, and I hope you do too!


End file.
